


Crush

by Hanbinwifey



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Donghyuk is a cute dork, Fluff, Hanbin is tired let him rest ffs, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbinwifey/pseuds/Hanbinwifey
Summary: iKON was given questionnaire to fill about themselves, including how they view their members. Our man Donghyuk is having an internal conflict because he can't find a perfect phrase to describe Hanbin.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Dongbin nation, Merry Christmas!!  
> Have some short fluff for our dry nation <3

“Hmm, what should I write about Hanbin here?” Came Jinhwan voice, confused.

 

“What is that?” Donghyuk, all fresh and damp from the bathroom, walked toward the eldest to see what he was into.

 

“The iKONIC Kit Photobook, you know?” Jinhwan scratched his head. “I don’t want to make another cheesy description of him.”

 

“Just say he’s adorable or something, it’s not that hard.” Donghyuk absentmindedly answered, causing Jinhwan to raise his brow.

 

“Adorable? Hanbin? You misspelled childish.” Jinhwan scoffed and wrote something that definitely far from  _adorable._  Donghyuk bit his tongue when he realized he just admitted his hyung was adorable. Thank God Jinhwan paid no attention to it.

 

“Have you did yours? We should submit it tomorrow.” Jinhwan asked, didn’t bother to look at Donghyuk who still standing up and dried his hair with the towel.

 

“Well. There’s always later.” He replied with uncertainty lingered in his tone. Jinhwan only hummed, continued to fill the form of questions.

 

—-

“Okay, I’m totally not gonna write adorable. Oh my god, it’s cringey.” Donghyuk hit his cheek lightly. It’s 11 PM and he was yet to submit his questionnaire. He sat on his bed feeling utterly perplexed. It took him less than 5 minutes to answer all of the questions,  _almost all._ But somehow he couldn’t fill one of it.

 

_How do you describe the member?_

- _Bobby : phew_

 

Bobby gave him so much headache with his constant absurdity that Donghyuk had no other word to describe him better. Bobby was just…  _so_ _fucking random._

 

The question reminded him of last night event where Bobby woke him up and held a weird conversation

 

“ _Do you think that lobsters are just sea scorpion?”_

 

In which Donghyuk answered, “ _it’s three fucking a.m in the morning I’m pretty sure I didn’t think about that.”_

 

- _Jinhwan : a baby~_

Did Donghyuk lie though? He wasn’t. That hyung was really cute and he loved to act like a kid, somehow the word  “baby” sounding just right.

 

 _Hmm… Junhoe and Chanwoo_ ? They were the funniest members in iKON. They brought laughter and happiness to the dorm. Donghyuk wrote the same phrases for them “ _real funny friend”._ Perfect.

 

- _Yunhyeong :...a warm Hyung_

 

Oh please, everyone would certainly say the same thing about that kind-hearted hyung. He was warm, nice, bright and gentle. Donghyuk held so much respect to that guy that was why he wrote about him carefully.

 

Now come the last one.

 

-B.I:....

 

 _Cute? Oh no that made him sound weird._ Imagine saying cute to your leader? Hanbin would laugh at his answer.

 

_Adorable? C’mon Donghyuk, we already argue about this and adorable doesn’t even better than cute._

 

 _Whiny_? A smile morphed to his face. Hanbin and whiny in the same sentence made a nice pair.

 

But he shook his head lightly.  _No no, he’s more than a whiny hyung._

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn’t he find words that would seem fit? A crease on his forehead showed he tried really hard to find suitable phrases inside his smart brain. He scrabbled words from “ _cool_ ” to “ _love expert_ ” to “ _hyung with weird tattoo_ ”, but they didn’t seem genuine it drove him to frustration.

_crush..._

Donghyuk shuddered. Absolutely fucking no. Even if the world turned upside down, Donghyuk would never write that down.

 

Right when his mind was occupied, someone knocked on his door.

 

“Donghyuk..” Speak of the devil, it was Hanbin. Donghyuk was one second late to hide the questionnaire form when the elder opened his door and walked inside.

 

“What is that?” Hanbin’s eyes squinted in curiosity.

 

“Ah, no, just.. some paper.” Donghyuk laughed nervously. He grinned but Hanbin didn’t buy it. In the inside, the younger was busy cursing himself. Why the hell did he act like he just committed a crime in the first place?

 

“What is that? What are you trying to hide? Porn?” Hanbin snorted and moved closer. Donghyuk could feel each step the latter took led him to a worse panic state.

 

“Show me, show me,” Hanbin shoved himself to Donghyuk’s bed. They started to have a battle, one tried to grab the paper, one desperately tried to push the other away.

 

“Hyung no, no!” Donghyuk hated himself for laughing instead of getting mad. All because Hanbin’s movements were ticklish. His gleeful laugh was contagius Donghyuk couldn't help but sink into the tension. Hanbin kept on nudging here and there to snacth the paper from his hand and Donghyuk already turned into a laughing mess.

 

“Okay okay, I’ll show you.” He eventually gave up and Hanbin halted. “Okay, I’m waiting.” Donghyuk’s eyes filled with tears after laughing so much and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Hanbin waited patiently.

 

“It just the questionnaires, hyung.” Donghyuk said and lifted his now scrunched form. Disappointment hinted clearly on Hanbin’s face when he took the paper and read it. Donghyuk squealed inside, Hanbin’s expression was gold he wished he had a camera with him now.

 

“My part is empty. You didn’t write anything about me?” Hanbin asked in disbelief when his eyes caught there was no answer to the question related to him.

 

“Ah…” Donghyuk’s laugh died in his throat. His face turned red. He didn’t know why. Perhaps it because Hanbin abruptly moving his face closer, _too close_ to him that Donghyuk could see his pores, or because of Hanbin’s confrontation, or both.

 

“Oh, what is this?” Hanbin’s voice perked up with amusement when his eyes found the scrabbles behind the paper.

 

My, my. Donghyuk’s face turned redder than it already was.

 

“Ah hyung give it back.” Donghyuk totally forgot he wrote cute, cool, adorable, and any other cheesy descriptions for Hanbin.

 

But the elder already stood up and finished reading when Donghyuk finally able to take the form back. Hanbin let out a really loud laugh and Donghyuk’s only wish was to die and buried deep under the ground.

 

“Hyung with weird tattoo, huh?” Hanbin wiped the tear on the edge of his eyes, teasing him. Donghyuk felt the need to kick him hard. But when Hanbin patted his head and messed up with his locks, that need dissolving into the thin air. He felt slightly relieved when Hanbin didn't mention cute or adorable. 

 

“You’re thinking too hard. Just write annoying or anything I wouldn’t mind.” Hanbin chuckled and poked Donghyuk’s cheek. The other male faked his annoyance.

 

“Ugh let’s not talk about that.” Donghyuk prompted. “Why do you come to my room anyway?” 

 

Hanbin immediately furrowed his brow before coming with an answer. “I don’t want to sleep alone. I missed you.” He shrugged his shoulder as if he just said meaningless words. He lied back against Donghyuk’s mattress, didn’t aware the owner’s heart just stopped beating for certain seconds.

 

“Y-you what?” Donghyuk couldn’t believe what he just heard he needed to confirm it.

 

“Hmm?” Hanbin pulled Donghyuk to his chest. “I said I don’t  want to sleep alone.”

 

That wasn't what Donghyuk wanted to hear. But the warm body smelled like citrus, a hand looping around his body, the sudden proximity, all erased whatever doubt Donghyuk had in his mind. His body stiffened up. Right before his feeling get caught in the moment, he remembered that Hanbin always this clingy. He would randomly came to his member’s room and said he missed them, ended up spending the night together.

 

But it rarely happened to Donghyuk. Very, very rare. The last time Hanbin slept with him was like 3 months ago. Poor guy almost say “ _I  miss you too_ ” This little crush sent pang to his heart. 

 

He bit his cheek and gave in, hugging Hanbin back.

 

“I should write you as a clingy hyung.” Donghyuk’s voice muffled inside Hanbin’s embrace, afraid that his excitement would be obvious.

 

“Anything makes my dongi happy..” Hanbin sneered. Donghyuk could felt exhaustion on his tone. Hanbin probably really tired when he came to his room. Donghyuk’s heart swelled in a mix of confusion, exhilaration, and worry.

 

_Anything makes my dongi happy_

 

Donghyuk wanted to engrave those words to his brain. Hanbin probably didn't mean anything by that. Perhaps it was a slip of tongue. But Donghyuk treasured it badly. He looked up and saw Hanbin's eyes fluttered shut. He wanted to touch Hanbin’s pale skin. The surfaces looked rough, unlike Jinhwan’s or Yunhyeong’s skin, smooth and silky. The dark complexion around his eyes showed him the leader didn’t have enough sleep.

 

Hanbin might all about the awe-inspiring leader everyone praised. His skill in producing songs, along with his remarkable way to carry his group, gained respects from many people. But behind the compliments and achievements, he always overworking himself, trying too hard to make sure he gave the best for iKON. He might seem strong, tough and nonchalant, but he actually a soft-hearted guy that cried in the middle of the night thinking he wasn't good enough. Donghyuk remembered he was once caught Hanbin sobbing inside his studio after his songs got rejected and iKON was unable to have a comeback back then.

 

He was just a normal human, vulnerable and clingy. He needed to be loved, needed to be taken care of.

 

Donghyuk heard Hanbin snored and he snapped from the flashback. Now that he was conscious, he could feel his body melting inside the hug. Every muscle he had lost its tension once the warmth of Hanbin's body transferred to his own. His heart was thumping so uncontrollably and his cheeks were burning hot. 

 

He fixed their position and tightened his embrace. Donghyuk caressed Hanbin’s locks, something he wouldn’t even dare to dream about when Hanbin was awake. 

 

“He’s the hyung I want to protect.” Donghyuk found out what he would write about Hanbin, yawned, before he followed the elder to the land of the dream with a smile on his lips. He was sure that smile would stay for a whole night.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Donghyuk's description about Hanbin in iKONIC's kit photobook translated by ikonicshawol in twt.  
> This was originally written for @KlMDONGHYVK aka my cute Donghyuk enthusiast sister


End file.
